


The Best Fit

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Alicia/Tequila, (mentioned/implied: Alicia/Will, Alicia/Celeste, Alicia/Kalinda)<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: Alicia muses about her latest tequila buddies.<br/>Spoilers: 305 Marthas And Caitlins<br/>Word Count: <350<br/>A/N: This is an idea that I had, but it didn't turn out so well. But I wanted to share anyways. But yes, blame 306 Marthas And Caitlins. XP<br/>Disclaimer: I just fan them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Fit

Alicia had finally come to terms with the fact that there was no such thing as perfection. It would not, could not happen. Ever. The last few years of her life had proved that fact rather painfully for her. What was worst, was that this revelation had occurred to her as she was left alone at the bar by Celeste Serrano, surrounded by tequila shot glasses, equal armies of full and empty.

She had hoped that Celeste would drunkenly ask her to a hotel room upstairs. She had hoped that she would be able to drunkenly agree. She had hoped that a night with a beautiful woman would take away the pain of losing Kalinda. Of her betrayal, of all her lies.

But it probably wouldn’t have worked. After all, it had only temporarily filled the void when she had tried it with Will.

Tequila shots was something that only felt right when done with Kalinda. Kalinda wouldn’t abandon perfectly good tequila, salt and lime to chase after some random guy.

Sure, the drinking with Will had been fun, and it had led them to some more fun. But it wasn’t the same.

Sure, the drinking with Celeste had been surprisingly enjoyable, but had led to discontentment. (Alicia didn’t know why she had been expecting anything at all to begin with, but there you go.) And that definitely wasn’t the same.

Maybe it was the tequila talking, but Alicia was now thinking about shoes. Thinking about how shoes never perfectly fit her feet. They were always either slightly too big, too small, too wide or too narrow.

She missed her boots. Although sometimes they chafed, but they had fit her the best. They weren’t perfect, but they were the best fit. Loafers were too comfortable, while stilettos were just too damned dangerous.

Yes. She missed her boots. The smell of leather, promise and mysterious excitement.

Fuck. She needed to forgive Kalinda. Fast.

 

The End


End file.
